Born Anew
by BadMonster-Fr
Summary: L'amour n'est qu'un sentiment hors du temps, partagé par deux êtres. L'amitié indéfinissable que l'on peux porter à un autre. C'est là, la construction de toute chose. Et elle et moi, que sommes nous dans tout cela ? Des destins brisés, rien de plus. Et pourtant, le bleu glacial de ses yeux semble m'éloigner de mon futur morbide.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjours à tous/toutes. Je commence dès maintenant à poster ce premier chapitre, en espérant que ce dernier soit bien reçu par les critiques des fidèles lecteurs/lectrices de FLight. Cette fiction, je l'ai écrite en me basant un prompt Fangrai-Forever proposé, que je ne citerais pas pour ne pas spoiler ceux qui la lirons. J'ai trouvé l'idée plutôt bien et bien que cette histoire soit plus commune que la précédente écrite et plus proche de la réalité, j'ai eu envie d'en commencer l'écriture. Je n'ai pas forcément toutes les connaissances nécessaires pour certains sujets abordés, je resterais donc un peu floue en espérant que cette fiction plaise quand même.  
><strong>

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire, je le recevrais avec plaisir et y répondrais comme je l'ai déjà fait pour ma fiction précédente.**

**En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture, je vous dis à très bientôt ! **

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>- Born Anew -<strong>_

_**- Chapitre 1 -**_

Dieu ce qu'elle était belle. Ne dit-on pas que lorsque l'on est près de la mort, toutes les choses nous paraissent plus belles, plus lumineuses, plus vivantes que jamais ? Dans tous les cas, me réveiller en présence d'une magnifique créature ne peut pas me faire mal. Cela me ravie, et m'effraie à la fois. Serais-je en train de rêver sur mon lit de mort ? Est-ce que tout ceci est vraiment réel ?

Une petite phrase me vient en tête. _"Tu devrais parler avec tes voisins de chambre. Cela te remonterait le moral". _C'était une jeune fille aux cheveux roux, tirés en deux couettes symétriques, qui l'avait prononcée. Mais je ne me souvenais pas de son nom. Je savais que je l'avais connue mais..impossible de m'en souvenir parfaitement. Et ce reste de migraine n'arrangeait pas la chose.

Mon voisin de chambre, avec qui elle avait souhaité que j'établisse conversation, s'appelait Galenth, Dysley de son prénom, ça je m'en souvenais. Le pauvre homme toussait sans arrêt, une maladie des poumons je crois. Autant dire que les seuls moments de répits qu'il avait, je préférais les lui laisser. Aux cigarettes et à leur effet dévastateur !

Ce matin, ce n'était pourtant pas à côté de Dysley que je me réveillais. Mon regard s'était, à la place, posé sur une silhouette inconnue dans le lit voisin. Et elle était loin d'égaler l'âge de l'homme que j'avais connu. Elle devait plus se rapprocher du mien, à vrai dire. Deux existences brisées donc…

Je soupirais, m'habituant à la lumière du jour qui illuminait la pièce, clignant des yeux, une puis deux fois. Nous étions au printemps depuis peu, mais les oiseaux chantaient pourtant, malgré le froid encore trop présent à mon goût. Comme si l'arrivée de ma nouvelle voisine de chambre était synonyme de joie et gaieté. Comme un vrai petit rayon de soleil, elle illuminait la pièce. Il était simple de dire qu'on ne pouvait l'ignorer, mais c'était pourtant le cas. Je n'arrivais à détourner mon regard de cette jeune femme.

« -Monsieur Galenth est mort pendant la nuit. »

Je sursautais, prise de surprise par l'apparition de l'infirmière près de moi. Revenant à la réalité, j'affichais une moue désolée, repensant au pauvre homme qui était maintenant parti.

« -Il est sans doute mieux où il est… » murmurais-je.

La femme chargé de mon service acquiesça, m'apportant mon plateau déjeuner, constitué de légumes cru, taillés sous différentes formes. C'était une matinée comme les autres, malgré l'absence de Dysley, un déjeuner identique composé principalement de protéines sensées m'apporter une énergie nécessaire pour la journée. Mon état ne s'améliorait pourtant pas, au contraire, ma fatigue me paralysait. Même si je l'avais voulu, je n'aurais pu mettre un pied dehors. Je ne pouvais plus me tenir debout, pas sans l'aide d'un bras droit pour m'y aider.

Je passais ma main sur mon crâne, où mes cheveux habituellement bruns ne poussaient plus depuis un bon moment. C'était une sensation qui m'avait d'abord semblé étrange, mais je m'y étais faite. Pas le choix de toute manière. Caressant mon crâne lisse, je saisissais le foulard bleu reposant sur ma table de nuit et regardais la jeune femme allongée non loin. Alors elle avait remplacée Galenth ? Je baissais la tête lentement.

Dans une situation normale, accueillir une inconnue dans ma chambre n'était pas quelque chose qui me dérangeait. Non, au final, je m'y étais habituée. Avoir des dizaines de filles dans ma chambre d'étudiante, un rien dans mon frigo. Accumuler les conquêtes, les filles d'un soir je vous dirais plutôt. Un soir une brune, le lendemain une blonde. J'avais un appétit infernal sur ce niveau. Mais maintenant, plus rien.

Plus rien d'autre qu'un silence, coupé par la toux de mon ancien camarade de chambre. Plus de filles, plus rien. Même l'envie n'était plus. La vie ne m'attirait plus, et parfois j'oubliais ce que je faisais là. Attendre que la mort m'emporte, je n'avais plus que cela à faire. Ma vie ne tenait plus qu'à un fil, un bout d'existence. Alors que l'on me promettait un avenir brillant, une fin de vie tranquille, voilà maintenant où j'en étais. Prête à accueillir la mort et son sourire tranchant, glacial.

Je retournais la tête vers la nouvelle venue. Quand était-il d'elle, qu'est ce qu'elle venait faire ici ? Je plissais les yeux, tentant de lire la fiche de la nouvelle patiente. Rien à faire, ma vision était trop floue lorsque je me réveillais, et l'écriture trop petite pour que je puisse même déchiffrer le premier mot. Résignée à attendre son réveil, je m'enfouissais dans mon oreiller, passant une main amicale sur mon crâne. C'était comme taquiner le mal, au plus près de son être. Plus je caressais ma peau, et plus je me sentais m'opposant à ce qu'elle abritait en son sein. Saloperie.

Je souriais, je n'allais pas laisser tomber. Je l'avais juré à quelqu'un. Je ne savais plus qui, mais j'allais tenir parole. Cette petite voix dans mon crâne me soufflait un doux murmure _« Laisse toi aller...tu as assez souffert »_. Elle m'appelait, mais je refusais de la rejoindre. J'avais encore trop à vivre. La mort attendrait.

« -Miss Yun, vous devriez terminer, me conseilla l'infirmière. Vous avez besoin de tout cela, vous savez. »

Je continuais à manger, je savais qu'elle avait raison. Bien que mon appétit n'aille pas en s'arrangeant, il fallait que je lutte. Les patients comme moi n'ont plus droit au sucre, aux glucides tels que les pâtes, le riz ou même le pain. Plus de céréales pour moi, de lait non plus d'ailleurs. Mon régime était d'un strict implacable, et ma consommation de base ne changeait pas vraiment. Au niveau nutritif, il y n'y avait que les légumes, crus et non, qui étaient efficaces pour moi. Tout ce qui était réellement important était en fait une dose suffisante de protéines pour me faire tenir. Mais étrangement, le manque de sucre ne me pesait pas vraiment.

Finissant mon assiette et remettant mon plateau vide sur le chariot que poussait la jeune femme, je l'interrogeais à propos de la nouvelle venue.

« -Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive ? »

Elle fit une moue, s'approche doucement de ma nouvelle camarade de chambre. Saisissant sa fiche informative, elle se pencha vers cette dernière, déchiffrant les écritures médicales.

« -Arythmie. C'est une anomalie cardiaque, mais plus poussée qu'un simple défaut, me dit-elle tristement. Son cœur bat trop rapidement. Je n'en sais pas plus. Elle a un examen programmé cet après-midi, à quinze heures. Elle en saura sûrement un peu plus après ça.. »

Un silence s'installa entre nous. Cette atmosphère était lourde, beaucoup trop lourde. Et intérieurement, je me demandais comment des étudiants étaient tentés par des métiers pareils. Voir des personnes mourir ainsi, tout en sachant qu'on ne peut rien y faire. Je trouvais ce choix courageux au final, je savais que je n'aurais pas pu en faire autant. Je remarquais le faible sourire sur le visage de l'infirmière.

« -Telle que je vous connais, vous allez bientôt savoir qui elle est. »

Je lui rendais un sourire quelque peu gênée. Ma préférence pour les femmes était-elle si évidente que cela ? Je repensais à mon arrivée. Il était vrai que je me rapprochais plus facilement des hommes que des femmes, surtout depuis que j'étais ici. Mis à part les vieillards, les hommes n'étaient pas bien présents. Sauf au niveau administratif, mais je n'avais rien à faire là-bas. Mon médecin a titré étant une femme également, je considérais avoir une chance avant la mort. Regarder de jolies créatures avant de ne plus rien voir.

« -Comptez sur moi, je m'occuperais d'elle. »

Je scellais mon pacte avec la jeune femme, et tandis qu'elle s'en allait je fixais inlassablement la nouvelle patiente à mes côtés. Me reportant sur l'horloge accrochée au mur, je réalisais qu'il était seulement dix heures. Autant dire que mademoiselle près de moi avait le temps de se reposer avant son rendez-vous. Mademoiselle...comment s'appelait elle d'ailleurs ? Je souriais bêtement. Elle avait oubliée de me dire son nom. Et j'allais avoir la joie de le lui demander.

Qu'allais-je faire en attendant. Chaque jour la même routine qui me poussait à trouver des activités pour la journée. Le matériel informatique ici ? Interdit. Les ondes téléphoniques, les réseaux, en bref tout cela n'existait pas ici. Pour une cause de sécurité médicale ou je ne savais plus quoi. Tout était-il que le changement avait été radical dans ma vie et pour le moment, je ne me décidais pas à m'en plaindre. Non, je faisais bonne figure. J'avais décidée d'être tolérante envers tout le monde. Si ma vie devait se terminer ici, je n'aurais rien à me reprocher. Mis à part le fait de tomber dans les pommes à tout va alors que je me promenais dans les couloirs. Mais ça, je n'y pouvais rien.

Je m'installais en position assise sur mon lit, tout en essayant de calmer le tremblement de mes jambes. Si je me mettais debout, elles lâcheraient pour sûr. Les garces. Je serrais les dents, attrapant une béquille déposée au pied du matelas, et me levait doucement. Quelle idée avait-elle eut de déposer le journal à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je me parlais à moi-même et suppliais mes jambes de tenir.

« Ne tombe pas Fang, ne tombe pas... »

J'utilisais mon bras gauche, m'appuyant désespérément sur mon appui, afin d'atteindre la table d'à côté. Accrochant enfin le journal du jour, je revenais rapidement sur mes pas, me laissant presque tomber sur mon lit. Je détestais la façon dont mon corps ne répondait plus à mes ordres. Me mouvoir maintenant était un effort aussi intense qu'un marathon. Je ne valais pas grand-chose dans le milieu du sport dans cet état.

Je m'installais confortablement sur mon matelas, m'enfouissant sous les couvertures, ne laissant dépasser que mes avant-bras pour pouvoir lire les nouvelles. En une, deux hommes se disant oui pour la première fois. Le mariage gay était finalement autorisé dans mon pays. Je soupirais, ce n'était pas trop tôt. Et pourtant, cela ne changeait pas l'opinion qu'avaient les gens sur nous. Bien au contraire, il n'y avait jamais eu tant de révoltes que depuis que cette loi était passée. Allez comprendre l'engouement qu'avaient les gens à s'opposer à cela.

L'amour n'était pour moi, qu'un sentiment que je n'avais jamais su définir. Mais si je devais le décrire, je dirais sans doute qu'il n'est rien de plus important. C'est ce qui lie chaque être humain, qui nous est plus que nécessaire dans un monde déchiré par la guerre et l'abus de pouvoir. Alors quoi ? Les amoureux, les romantiques, à la rechercher éternelle du bonheur. Un homme, une femme, deux hommes, deux femmes. Qu'était-il vraiment important de penser ? J'étais, de mon côté, convaincue que l'amour n'était que sentiment pur et agréable, et que peu importait la personne désignée. Si le bonheur était là, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Et je passe ainsi mes prochaines heures, à débattre sur ce fait tandis que je perds peu à peu la notion des choses et du temps qui passe. De ce que je pense maintenant, je n'en aurais sans doute plus le souvenir demain. Pourtant, ma vision des choses restera identique.

Mes yeux verts fixant le plafond d'un blanc immaculé, je m'interroge sur le pourquoi et le comment de l'amour. La raison de la haine que portaient les gens. Je souriais finalement. Ils pouvaient aller se faire foutre. Au fond, je m'en fichais.

Je ne me souvenais qu'à peine du jour où ma mère m'avait surprise dans ma chambre, faisant l'amour à la gente féminine. Dieu, ce qu'elle avait hurlée cette soirée-là. Ce n'était plus seulement nos engueulades habituelles à cause de l'abus d'alcool lors des fêtes. C'était tellement plus fort, plus intense. Et ma petite amie d'un soir s'était vite retrouvée expulsée sans savoir ce qu'il se passait. En y repensant, je souriais. Ah, les bons moments en famille.

Les souvenirs de ma chambre étaient flous, mais je voyais encore la faible lueur de ma lampe de chevet qui inondait son corps de sublimes rayons. Elle brillait, tandis que sous les draps, je lui faisais l'amour avec allégresse. Ses gémissements me guidaient et je me laissais envahir par la passion et l'envie qui me prenait. Je caressais sa peau nue et en appréciais le spectacle, alors qu'elle se cambrait sous mes actions. Je passais une main sur mon crâne, ce geste était devenu répétitif, m'obligeant à penser à autre chose. L'heure n'était plus aux effluves amoureuses.

Je tournais la tête, posant mon regard sur la jeune femme à côté de moi qui dormait encore paisiblement. Je soupirais, admirant ma nouvelle camarade. Son profil faisait face au plafond comme le mien l'avait fait quelques secondes plus tôt, et son visage était d'un sérieux insurmontable. Pourtant, quelque chose chez elle semblait fragile. Une chose que je ne parvenais pas à entièrement comprendre, déceler.

« -Serait-ce trop demander de ne pas être sujette à tes regards en continu ? J'ai l'impression d'être une bête de foire. »

Surprise au premier abord, je faisais mine de ne pas réagir. Je souriais, entendant sa jolie voix teintée d'une douceur incertaine. Elle tourna sa tête vers moi, me fixant également. Je ne m'attendais pas à cela. Son visage toujours sérieux ne tique pas en me voyant, ses lèvres ne font aucun mouvement, n'articulent aucun son. Ce sont ses yeux d'un bleu pur et dur qui m'interrogent. Et là, je reste muette. Pour la première fois de ma pauvre existence, les mots ne me viennent pas et refusent de franchir la barrière que sont mes lèvres.

Je balbutie péniblement mais elle se détourne, ignorant ma réponse qui ne vient finalement pas. Je déglutis, soudainement intriguée par ma propre réaction. Est-ce que cette chose dans ma tête me jouerait encore des tours, ou bien...est-ce que cette fille m'intimide vraiment ? Je m'éclaircis la gorge, je passerais à travers. Mais...ses yeux me figent. Ce regard à la fois puissant et fragile. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Elle ne m'adresse aucun mot, promène ses yeux sur ma personne, cherche sûrement à savoir ce que j'ai. Je ne lui réponds pas. Je la regarde à mon tour, détaille son corps, son visage. La couleur de sa peau est aussi pure que du lait. Aucun sourire ne s'illumine sur ses lèvres, c'est même plutôt le contraire. Je remarque l'étrange teinte de ses cheveux blonds, légèrement rosés. Ses orbes bleus sont sur moi et là nous échangeons un premier regard. Nous nous confrontons, deux malades proches de la mort. Et je souhaite intérieurement qu'elle devienne mon alliée contre cet ennemi surnaturel.

« -Claire » me dit-elle simplement.

Puis elle ferme ses yeux et soupire un grand coup, me laissant à moi-même. Je m'enfonce dans mon lit, continuant de regarder ce visage dont l'expression me paraît si perturbée. Elle s'appelle donc Claire, c'est cela ? Quel joli prénom. Je n'aurais le temps de rien lui dire à ce sujet. Une infirmière entre dans la pièce, me signalant un examen pour mon cas. Je la remercie alors, et tout en m'aidant de ma béquille, je lève une jambe hors du lit pour venir me poser sur un fauteuil roulant.

Je remarque que Claire me regarde, une nouvelle fois. C'est normal, elle n'est pas habituée à tout cela. Je dois autant l'intriguer qu'elle m'intrigue. Je sais ce que c'est. Se retrouver dans cet endroit dont on ne connaît rien, ne plus savoir quoi faire de ses jours. Et puis on s'habitue. Pas le choix, de toute manière. Je fais un signe à la jeune femme, lui adressant un sourire franc et sincère. Je te comprends.

« -Moi, c'est Fang. »

L'infirmière m'emporte sur mon fauteuil, et je vois le regard de Claire à nouveau se fixer sur le plafond immaculé.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous, et euh...joyeux Halloween ! (Je suis prévoyante!) Après plusieurs jours d'attente, je vous propose ce deuxième chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira et vous fera patienter jusqu'au prochain. En espérant que vous l'apprécierez, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**Comme d'habitude, je réponds aux commentaires que j'ai reçu et j'encourage ceux qui hésite encore à m'en laisser. A bientôt !**

**QueenFrost: Hasard ou non, telle est la question. En tout cas,si tu l'apprécie et que tu la suis, je t'en suis très reconnaissante, et espère ne pas te décevoir pour la suite. Bon chapitre à toi !**

**MelleJaime: Heureuse que tu aime déjà ce début. Effectivement, ça ne sera pas dans le joyeux tout cela, mais au final cela finira quand même en joli FLight. J'espère que tu y trouvera ton bonheur. Bonne lecture !**

**AerinVolk: C'est vrai que ces temps ci, les Flight ne sont plus assez présents sur le site, et les anglais font beaucoup plus d'upload. Donc en deux mots, tu n'est pas bilingue, tu as peu de choix. Sa m'encourage d'ailleurs à en écrire, même si mes fictions ne ramènent pas une foule énorme comme certaines. Tant que l'histoire plait, c'est l'essentiel ! Ne me remercie pas, tu va très vite te rendre compte à quel points j'aime ces personnages mais aussi à quel point je suis une sadique avec ces deux là. Bon courage si tu commence FFXIII, je t'avouerais que j'ai essayé de m'y pencher après avoir fini LR, mais j'ai eu une grosse perte au niveau des commandes alors...on gardera ça pour plus tard ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Et je suis d'accord avec toi, c'est une bonne chanson...d'ailleurs l'album est franchement pas mal aussi, je recommande ! A une prochaine fois et bon chapitre !**

**Hawk Kagome: Hello Sunshine ! Et oui, tu vois bien que ma cervelle est toujours en ébullition en ce qui concerne Lightichou et Fangu, mes deux muses si je ne te compte pas dans le lot. Déjà je m'enflamme avec toi, tu vois, qu'est ce que j'aime tes commentaires ! Ah oui, tu l'attendais ? Et bien, le voici, le voilà en espérant qu'il te suffise, toi qui lis plus vite que ton ombre et à dévoré le précédent en quelques minutes. Je ne sais pas si tu supportera la fin, c'est vrai que c'est dur pour toi, petit ange ! Mais je te promets d'écrire une histoire qui, en tout cas, aura une bonne fin, en un sens. Si j'arrive à te faire pleurer sur un des miens, j'aurais déjà gagné ça ! Tant que tu t'immisce assez pour cela, et que les deux persos te semblent assez proches de l'idée que tu t'en fais. J'espérais qu'elle soit courte, mais tu me connait, moi et ma tendance à toujours rallonger tout parce que les détails me manquent ! Alors au final, je dirais que 12 chapitres seraient suffisants...à condition que d'autres petites idées ne germent pas dans mon cerveau de tarée. Et oui, petite vilaine, j'aimerais bien que tu lise les autres pourtant ! Je sais qu'il n'y a que moi dans ta vie mais faut s'en tenir à ça seulement ! C'est gentil de m'encourager en tout cas Sunshine, et c'est promis, j'essayerais d'écrire quelque chose qui te plaira. Bonne lecture !**

**SwynnStratospher: Tu as le droit d'être mitigée, après tout, mes histoires ne peuvent pas plaire à tout le monde. Je te remercie cependant pour ta review, qui me montre même un petit intérêt sur une fic que tu continuera ou non. Je ne suis pas fan des hôpitaux non plus. On pourrait croire que si étant donné que ma première fic se passe dans un service psychiatrique mais il n'en est rien ! Le court résumé dont je me suis inspiré m'a vraiment tapé dans l'oeil, alors j'essaye d'être au maximum fidèle aux personnages, et aux sentiments humains au final, c'est sans doute la partie la plus importe de l'histoire. La suite est en court, pour tout te dire, j'ai déjà plusieurs paragraphes de chapitres suivants qu'il faut que j'étoffe un peu. Ton impatience m'encourage à continuer, je te remercie ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.**

**ohio92: Ta review me prends de court, pile le jour où je décide de poster le prochain chapitre. En tout cas, j'espère que tu continuera à suivre cette histoire, et que tu aimera tout autant les chapitres qui suivront. A bientôt !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>- Chapitre 2 -<strong>_

Je soupirais péniblement. Vanille mettait toujours un temps fou à choisir ses vêtements. Ou peut-être est-ce moi qui étais trop rapide et repérais ce que je voulais dès le premier coup d'œil. Toujours était-il que faire une après-midi shopping avec elle était aussi épuisant qu'un jour de cours. J'avais eu beau la résonner, elle avait absolument voulu aller s'acheter une tenue pour la soirée.

« -Tu ne comprends pas, Hope sera là ce soir ! Je veux qu'il me voie différemment, qu'il arrive à comprendre que je ne suis pas l'étudiante qu'il croise chaque jour. Je ne veux plus être la gentille Vanille. Je veux être comme toi Fang ! Argumenta-t-elle, tandis que j'ouvrais des yeux ronds comme des billes.

-Comment ça comme moi ? »

Elle sautilla comme à son habitude, un peu gênée par ses précédentes paroles. Son visage adopta une adorable teinte rougeâtre, et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire. Vanille était vraiment une jeune fille très mignonne. Et bien qu'elle ne soit pas mon genre, elle avait toutes ses chances en amour. Si jamais l'homme ou la femme en question arrivait à supporter son hyperactivité journalière.

« -Tu n'es pas comme moi Fang, hésita-t-elle avant de continuer. Toi, tu attires naturellement les gens, je ne sais pas comment tu fais. Tu es plus malicieuse, plus provocante que moi. Et ça te réussis plutôt bien, tandis que moi...enfin tu vois ce qu'il en est. »

La pauvre enfant était dépitée de ne toujours pas connaître l'ivresse amoureuse. La famille de Vanille avait été très stricte avec elle jusqu'à ses dernières années de lycée. Elle n'avait le droit de sortir, ni de ramener qui que ce soit chez elle. Et encore moins d'avoir un petit ami. Ce n'était que maintenant, qu'elle était enfin indépendante et vivait seule qu'elle pouvait enfin tenter ses chances. Et elle n'allait pas s'en priver.

Je me penchais à sa hauteur, la dépassant d'un bon trente centimètres, et ébouriffait son cuir chevelu d'un roux puissant.

« -Ne t'inquiète pas. Écoute, tu n'as pas besoin de changer pour que l'on t'apprécie, tu es quelqu'un de très bien. Ne change pas pour plaire à quelqu'un Vanille, suis mon conseil. La personne qui sera capable de t'apprécier telle que tu es...elle sera la bonne. Ne soit pas comme moi qui, au final, n'a pas été capable de retenir les filles que j'ai eu l'occasion de...hmm..d'accord ? »

La jeune fille ronchonna quelques secondes. Puis le sourire que j'attendais se peignit sur son visage et je retrouvais l'air joyeux qu'elle arborait en continu.

« -Tu crois que j'ai une chance avec Hope ? » Me demanda-t-elle timidement.

Hope était un ami d'enfance de Vanille. Ils s'étaient connus alors qu'elle n'avait que sept ans, huit tout au plus. Et puis il était partit, sa famille avait déménagée. Vanille l'avait retrouvé alors qu'elle attaquait sa première année à l'université. Ma jeune amie était une passionnée d'animaux, et avait naturellement choisi la section scientifique. Dans cette même section, elle avait revue Hope. Et ce n'est qu'après avoir entendu son nom plusieurs fois qu'elle avait compris de qui il s'agissait. Pour sûr, le petit garçon qu'elle avait connu avait véritablement changé.

Elle m'avait montré cette photo idiote, où elle et Hope avait passé une journée dans une ferme alors qu'ils étaient encore des enfants innocents. Vanille criait de joie tandis qu'elle était arrivée à grimper sur le dos d'une brebis. Et Hope avait tout naturellement choisit de la suivre dans ses aventures. Mais malheureusement pour lui, choisir un mâle n'était pas la meilleure des idées.

Vanille adorait Hope. Elle pouvait me parler de lui pendant des heures et des heures sans jamais en avoir assez. Me raconter l'anniversaire qu'il avait fêté avec elle, la première nuit qu'elle avait passée chez lui, chose assez exceptionnelle. Tout un tas de choses qui faisait qu'elle s'était terriblement attachée à lui. Et quand je lui avais fait part de mes impressions sur ses sentiments, elle avait ouvert la bouche comme terrifiée, et sa voix était montée dans les aigus comme jamais.

« -Bien sûr que tu as une chance. Je suis sûre qu'il parle autant de toi que tu parles de lui. » Répondis-je à la jeune fille.

A cette pensée seule, je la voyais qui tourbillonnait sur elle-même, les yeux pleins d'étoiles en s'imaginant avec Hope. Déjà, elle se construisait sa petite fantaisie. Elle me faisait rire, et bizarrement, me rendait triste et envieuse. Je me plongeais dans mes pensées alors que Vanille finissait ses essayages et passait aux achats.

« -Et cette Alyssa Zaidelle, toujours à lui tourner autour. Je devrais l'enfermer dans sa chambre au lieu de la laisser venir bien gentiment à la soirée.

-Tu sais bien que tu n'en serais pas capable. Tu es trop gentille, lui rétorquais-je. Cela ne serait pas digne de toi Vanille, tu peux gagner sans pour autant combattre. Il te suffit d'attirer l'attention de Hope, et le tour est joué ! »

Elle me fit un clin d'œil, levant le sac qui pendait dans sa main. Lui adressant un signe de la tête, nous sortîmes du magasin, marchant tranquillement parmi la foule, dense et bruyante, que nous frôlions sans cesse. L'odeur des parfums parvenait à mon nez, et je respirais doucement l'air de la grande ville, où rien n'était vraiment plus pur. Nous nous frayions un chemin pour parvenir dans une épicerie à quelques pas de là, où nous allions acheter une ou deux bouteilles. Passant devant une pompe à essence, je me mis à inspirer grandement. Depuis gamine, j'avais toujours aimé traîner près des voitures, dans les garages. Là où l'odeur du carburant était la plus forte. Mes poumons s'enfumaient et je me perdais dans les effluves qui s'échappaient des bidons d'essences. J'adorais cette odeur. Je respirais à plein poumons, me remémorant les joyeux souvenirs que j'avais passé en compagnie de mon père mécanicien.

Mon enfance avait été heureuse. Mais étrangement, je n'étais pas comme toutes mes amies. Les poupées je détestais cela, et me concentrais plutôt sur les circuits miniatures qu'avait décidé de me construire mon père. Je me souvenais particulièrement d'une petite voiture, qu'il m'avait offerte pour un de mes anniversaires. Elle était en fer, noire et violette et depuis que mon père me l'avait offerte, elle était devenue mon trésor. Chaque jour, je la faisais rouler sur le circuit. J'étais un commentateur sportif ou parfois même le seul participant dans ma propre fabuleuse course. J'étais tout simplement moi-même.

Jusqu'à la mort de mon père, ma mère n'avait pas tiqué sur ses cadeaux jugés trop masculins pour moi. Ce n'est qu'après son accident cardiovasculaire et par ce fait, son décès prématuré, qu'elle se décida à agir en ce qui me concernait. Mais pourtant, je n'ai jamais suivi l'avis de ma mère. Je me souvenais de la voix de mon géniteur qui guidait mes idées, m'aidait à y voir plus clair. « Soit toi-même Fang, c'est tout ce qui compte. » Et je l'avais été jusqu'au bout. Jusqu'à même que ma mère me surprenne en plein acte dans ma chambre et s'insurge sur cette action « déraisonné et dénuée de sens » car il n'était pas là une chose à faire avec un sexe identique au sien.

Ma mère n'a jamais réussie à me comprendre, tentée de me comprendre, comme l'avait fait mon père dès mon plus jeune âge. Elle n'a pas essayée de me comprendre, ni même de connaître qui j'étais vraiment. J'étais sa fille et je devais absolument être à son image. C'était tout ce qui comptait pour elle. Alors je suis partie. J'ai choisie de m'installer dans un appartement, seule, dans mon univers. Je poursuivais mes études en cumulant les petits boulots et me servait de mes quelques compétences dans le milieu automobile pour décrocher des emplois sur de courtes durées. C'était assez pour vivre, et au final, je ne regrettais pas ma décision.

Et j'étais là, cherchant un bon alcool à acheter tandis que je révisais ma vie antérieure. Quelle idée. Ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser.

La main de Vanille attrapa la mienne, m'entraînant à sa suite dans le rayon des alcools. Mes yeux se posaient sur les bouteilles de whisky, de vodka, de gin. Haussant les épaules, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi choisir, je m'arrêtais devant une bouteille de Jet 27, classique mais efficace. Plutôt satisfaisant comme alcool. Nous décidions finalement d'opter pour cela et passions une nouvelle fois à la caisse avant de rentrer dans nos appartements respectifs.

Je fis tourner le trousseau de clé entre mes doigts, avant de pousser la porte. Mon camarade de chambre n'était pas là. Tant mieux, j'allais pouvoir avoir un peu de temps libre. Je m'affalais sur ma chaise de bureau tout en fixant le post-it collé sur l'écran de mon ordinateur. « Soit pas en retard ce soir, y a de la gonzesse pour toi beauté ! » Tch, imbécile de gay. Je déchirais le papier jaune que m'avait élégamment adressé mon ami, avant de jeter le tout dans ma corbeille.

J'avais parfois honte d'amener ma jeune amie en soirée. Pas que son comportement fut vraiment étrangement perçu, non. Vanille est sans doute la seule fille dont l'air naturel ne me parait justement pas naturel. C'était comme amener une personne déjà entamée en soirée.

Non. J'avais honte de l'amener parce que cet univers me semblait trop à part du sien. L'alcool, la drogue se consommait à profusion. Tout cela n'était en rien recommandable. Les étudiants de mon université n'étaient que de joyeux fêtard, en quête d'un coup d'un soir. Qu'ils soient hommes, femmes. Ou bien les deux. Tous éméchés au possible, à la recherche d'une chair quelconque qui leur astiquerait le membre, comme ils le disaient si bien. Les filles n'étaient pas plus envisageables, hétéro ou lesbienne ne changeait pas la donne. Frottant leurs fessiers sur des corps étrangers, un rire respirant la vodka flottant sur leurs lèvres, elles ne cherchaient que cela. Ils le cherchaient tous. Le sexe, le saint Graal.

C'était sûr, je ne montrais pas le bon exemple à ma jeune amie. C'était comme entraîner un oiseau à ma suite alors que je faisais partie d'un gang de chats. Étrange comparaison, vous allez me dire. Mais je ne m'en faisais pas trop, Hope était également là pour veiller sur elle.

Je posais mon avant-bras sur mon bureau, et stimulant mes tempes, je lisais les quelques e-mails qui m'étaient adressés. Je passai rapidement sur ceux qu'une de mes profs m'avait envoyée, tellement barbante que je ne me souvenais pas de son nom. Le nom d'une de mes précédentes conquêtes s'afficha, à ma plus grande surprise. Sceptique, je cliquais sur fichier joint, lisant rapidement le mot qu'elle m'avait écrit. « Appelle-moi. Penses-y Fang » Feignant un sourire, l'expression sur mon visage changea radicalement et un doux rouge s'installa en découvrant la photo érotique jointe. Dis donc...c'est qu'elle était souple cette demoiselle ! Quel était son nom déjà. ? Au final, peu m'importais. Je fermais la fenêtre toute juste ouverte et me déconnectais sans d'autres formalités.

Jetant un œil à ma montre, je me levais paresseusement. J'avais bien le temps mais autant commencer à me préparer. Vanille était toujours en avance, après tout. Ouvrant mon armoire, je retenais la pile de vêtements empilés de ma main gauche. Chaque jour, je me jurais que j'allais ranger et plier tout ça. Et je remettais ça, chaque jours. Je saisissais un de mes jeans préféré, déchiré au niveau des genoux et également de mon mollet jusqu'à ma cheville sur le côté droit. Un t-shirt plutôt moulant passait par là et je le désignais, à son tour, pour m'accompagner. Des sous-vêtements noirs seraient parfaits.

Je prenais la direction de la salle de bain et, me déshabillant sur mon chemin, je roulais en boule mes derniers vêtements avant de les jeter sur le tas de linge sale qui était le mien. La fraîcheur de l'air souffla sur mon corps, et très vite, je fus prise de frissons. Je regardais le reflet de mon corps dans la glace, fixant mes courbes dont j'étais généralement fière. Je devais avouer que tout le monde n'avait pas cette chance.

Mon visage n'était pas particulièrement affreux, encadré de mèches d'un noir ébène, sauvage. Ma peau mate, doucement éclairée, ne présentait presque qu'aucun défaut excepté les cicatrices qui ornaient le haut de mon bras droit. Et je devais malgré moi reconnaître, même si je n'étais pas du genre à me dire supérieure, que j'avais de beaux seins. Que voulez-vous ? Tout le monde n'a pas cette chance. L'eau vint d'ailleurs rapidement réchauffer cet endroit-là, calmant peu à peu le durcissement qui s'était manifesté. Laissant la paume de douche sur son appui, je me plaçais sous le jet brûlant et soupirais de contentement. J'appréciais ce court moment de détente qui n'incluait personne d'autre que ma personne. Je restais ainsi plusieurs minutes, avant de sortir et me sécher allègrement. J'enfilais mes vêtements et venait m'étaler sur mon lit.

Pourquoi mes relations étaient-elles aussi difficiles ? Parfois je me demandais si ma vie amoureuse avait un tant soit peu existé. Les histoires d'un soir n'évoluaient pas et peu importait la personne. Elles ne voulaient que mon corps, que j'éprouve des sentiments leur était égal. Il n'y avait pas de sentiments, jamais. Il y avait ce vide, béant que je ne parvenais pas combler. Que personne n'avait réussi à remplir. Et en pensant à mes amis me disant parfois que j'avais de la chance, je leur répondais mentalement que non. Ça n'était pas le cas. Rien n'était assez tangible, et tout ce que j'essayais de créer partait en fumée après une partie de jambes en l'air.

J'entendis mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche, et d'un geste automatique, j'allais regarder l'auteur de ce message. « Salut Fang. J'ai besoin de toi et de tes talents pour l'élaboration d'un cocktail pour ce soir. Rejoins-moi au bar dès que tu le peux. Lebreau. » Je me levais en vitesse pour quitter mes appartements et rejoindre mon amie brune. Barman d'un établissement renommé de la ville, j'avais rencontré Lebreau lors d'une de mes escapades nocturnes. Au final, nous étions devenues très proches et nous nous rencontrions souvent pour des occasions diverses. A noter, que connaissant mes goûts pour les femmes, elle m'invitait à chaque soirées où il était possible pour moi de rafler une mise. Que de bonnes intentions, vous me direz !

Sur mon chemin, j'envoyais un court message à la rouquine pour la prévenir de me rejoindre sur les lieux. Arrivant au bar, j'observais les alentours et plus particulièrement la salle réaménagé spécialement pour l'occasion. Lebreau m'attendais, absorbée par les bouteilles d'alcool qu'elle avait devant ses yeux, tout en se demandant quel mélange pourrait bien plaire. Ses pupilles s'illuminèrent en me voyant arriver, alors qu'elle me tendait les bras pour m'accueillir. Je la salua brièvement et le temps manquant je décidais de me mettre au travail sans attendre. Sous les yeux de mon amie, je mélangeais la liqueur et arrivant à bon résultat, en nota la rapide recette sur un post-it. Finissant en quelques minutes, je lui collais les petits papiers jaunes sur le front.

« Entraîne-toi pour ce soir »

Je la poussais afin qu'elle prenne ma place, et les bras croisés, je la regardais faire. L'horloge indiquant seulement six heures, je soupirais, tout en contemplant mon amie tentant de maîtriser l'art qu'était la fabrication de cocktail.

Je ne savais vraiment combien de temps j'avais passé là. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que les commandes arrivaient au fur et à mesure et que la nourriture prenaient place sur les tables prévues à cet effet. La salle s'assombrissait tandis que le soleil se couchait et que, de par les fenêtres, plus aucun éclat ne parvenait.

Je perçu à peine le cri qui m'étais destiné, et n'eu pas le temps de réagir que les bras de Vanille se refermaient sur moi. Étonnée d'abord, je lui souriais grassement, et lui adressais un clin d'œil en remarquant le jeune homme se tenant près d'elle.

« -Il n'arrête pas de te regarder !

-Arrête Fang ! Ne me dis pas ça ! » Proteste-t-elle, le rouge lui montant au joues.

J'adorais taquiner les gens de cette manière, et Vanille le savait bien. Elle en avait fait souvent l'expérience, surtout depuis qu'elle essayait vainement de séduire le jeune garçon aux cheveux d'argent. Hope avait toujours eut un faible pour l'esthétique et pour dire vrai, ses cheveux blancs n'étaient un problème pour personne. Au contraire, il n'en était que plus élégant.

Toisant ce dernier avec amusement, je lui donnais un coup de poing dans l'épaule, manière brutale pour le mettre à l'aise.

« -Hope, on avait dit décontracté la tenue ! C'est quoi ce costard !? »

Je le regardais passer sa main dernière sa tête et afficher une mine gêné. Ne sachant quoi me répondre, il haussa les épaules, saluant par la suite une jeune blonde aux cheveux courts arrivant derrière moi. Sans me retourner, je me doutais déjà de qui il s'agissait au vu du regard mortifiant de mon amie. Essayant de contenir l'énervement de Vanille, je me retournais et saluais Alyssa. M'ignorant presque, avec toute la superbe dont elle était capable, elle se jeta dans les bras de Hope, et je sentais Vanille se tendre alors que je la retenais par le bras. Vigilance, vigilance. C'était mon nom pour ce soir.

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin, et par la fenêtre j'apercevais la ville et ses lumières. Les phares des voitures, les allées et venues incessantes. Assise sur une chaise, faisant dos au bar, je manquais de tomber de mon perchoir quand Adonis vint me donner un coup de coude. Je m'apprêtais à répliquer férocement, mais me stoppa à sa phrase.

« -Regarde les, ils sont pas mignons ?! »

De la tête, il m'indiqua le couple dansant sous la lumière des spots. Et je devais admettre que ce spectacle était attendrissant. Vanille avait le sourire aux lèvres, comme droguée par un produit invisible qu'elle seule pouvait sentir et percevoir. Dans les bras de Hope, elle ne s'attardait pas sur les regards noirs que lui lançait Alyssa. Hope n'ayant pas mordu à son hameçon, la blonde se morfondait dans son coin et, verre de punch à la main, recherchait sa nouvelle proie. Le jeune homme fixait son amie avec tendresse, si forte que même moi j'en étais convaincue, ils n'allaient pas en rester là et d'ici peu, je les retrouverais main dans la main.

Combien de fois avais-je attendu cela de mon côté ? Pensé avoir trouvé la bonne alors qu'au final, ce n'était rien de plus qu'une vulgaire amourette, et encore, si amour il y avait. Jamais personne n'avait vraiment pris la peine, mes amis exceptés, de se lier à moi de cette manière-là.

Il y en avait eu beaucoup, Dieu savait le chiffre exact. Je ne m'étais pas décidée à compter. Peut-être étais-je condamnée à ne rien connaître de ce monde-là ? Je n'étais pas du genre romantique, il fallait que je l'admette. Mais l'intrigante jalousie que je ressentais envers Vanille était pourtant là, que je le veuille ou non. Me convaincre que ce n'était pas le cas était me mentir à moi-même.

Sans savoir si ces seules pensées affectaient mon moral plus qu'elles ne l'auraient dû, je fus prise d'un horrible mal de crâne. Il était soudain, et je descendais de mon appui et me dirigeais rapidement vers les toilettes. Ouvrant la porte, je la claquais fortement et la verrouillait, tandis que mon corps se collait presque automatiquement sur le carrelage blanc qui ornait la pièce. La fraîcheur de ce dernier était apaisante, tandis que ma propre respiration partait en miettes pour je ne savais quelle raison. Ma tête me faisait mal, mes oreilles sifflaient et je ne percevais qu'un faible ultrason parmi le brouhaha de la musique. Je clignais des yeux, mais là encore, je ne voyais que les fines plaques carrelées sur le mur où j'étais adossée, ne distinguant que très mal la complexité de ces dernières. J'étais en proie à des sueurs, comme un arbre dont la sève afflue sans arrêt possible. Je touchais mon front, brûlant, ne me rassurant pas.

Je n'eus le temps que de ce simple mouvement, avant de me précipiter vers la cuvette et vider toute la nourriture que contenait encore mon estomac.

« -Fang?! Fang est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

La petite voix fluette de Vanille résonnait à travers la porte, toute proche de moi. Mon amie n'avait jamais failli à cette tâche.

Tout ce qui comptait pour moi n'est plus que la voix légèrement inquiète de mon amie. J'entendais les coups qu'elle donnait de sa petite main faiblarde sur le bois de la porte, sa voix couinant tandis que je ne répondais pas. La poignée s'agita doucement, à deux reprises, mais cela augmentait petit à petit. J'avançais, faiblarde pour ouvrir la porte que je venais juste de verrouiller. Le visage presque en larmes de la rouquine m'accueillit alors que cette dernière se pencha vers moi, ses yeux attaqués par la fatigue me fixant avec inquiétude.

« -Fang, qu'est qui t'arrive, tu es toute pale !

-Ce n'est rien. J'ai juste trop bu, je ne me sens pas vraiment bien. Tu veux me laisser cinq minutes ? J'ai besoin de rester seule un moment. »

Je grognais alors qu'elle ébouriffait mes cheveux, et s'en allait gaiement. Je n'osais rien lui dire.  
>En réalité, cette soirée-là, je n'avais pas bu un verre. Ni vodka, ni cigarette, ni quoi que ce soit. Mais la vérité qui gisait maintenant au fond de la cuvette des toilettes était pourtant là. Mon repas de ce soir y était passé, et je sentais que celui du midi ne tarderais pas à revenir lui aussi. J'avais chaud, et les larmes montaient involontairement à mes yeux. La soirée n'avait que juste commencée, et je n'étais pas au meilleur de ma forme. C'était même le contraire. Dos au mur, et offrant les parcelles de ma peau nue au carrelage glacé, je respirais à longues goulées. Le mal de tête m'assommait tandis que je touchais mon front me semblant fiévreux, encore plus que précédemment. Je ne savais quel virus j'avais pu contracter, mais je le détestais déjà. Quelle horreur, être malade maintenant, alors que la période des examens venait de s'achever.<p>

« -Fang, viens trinquer avec nous ! »

Je reconnaissais la voix d'Adonis, mon camarade de chambre. Tout aussi gay et timbré que moi celui-là. Et l'alcool n'améliorait pas son caractère de cochon. Je soupirais, souriant, faisant passer la douleur au second plan. Je me raccrochais au lavabo, titubante, me redressant lentement pour venir faire face à mon image miroitante.

Dieu, j'avais une tête affreuse, comme si je venais juste de me lever. J'arrangeais mes cheveux, gardant cet aspect ébouriffé qui apparemment m'allait bien. Elles me le disaient souvent. Et lentement me glissant vers la porte d'entrée, j'ouvrais lentement cette dernière. Je sentis mon corps me lâcher à cet instant précis, comme une cassure soudaine qui traversa mes entrailles et remonta le long de mes vertèbres. La lueur blanche m'assomma bientôt et je sentis mes genoux cogner le sol, tandis que le cri de Vanille retentissait à nouveau.


End file.
